


Walk In

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Admiration of the female form, Erections, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, First Kiss, Flynn sees all of Lucy, Hugs, Kissing, Lucy doesn't see Flynn's penis but she sure does feel it, Lucy is very flattered by Flynn's Penis, Minor Injuries, Nudity, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Prompt: Flynn believed the shower to be free, but it's not. Set after 2x05...





	Walk In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorLia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/gifts).



Flynn carried his toiletries bag and hummed happily to himself. The drugs in his system were giving him a pleasant buzz that he barely felt his sore muscles and stab wound. It had been a week since Salem and only a couple days since his return from 1934.

Things in the bunker were tense and strangely it had nothing to do with him. In fact, it was all the in-house dramas of the bunker family. Wyatt having loud sex with his wife, Jiya having visions of Rufus’ death. Denise and Connor just seemed to float around. Lucy spiralling into a deep state of depression that no one seemed to notice or care about except him.

Maybe he had ulterior motives, because he needed them to become ‘quite the team’ and take down Rittenhouse. But if he were honest, he was fascinated by her and had a tiny crush on her. Something he was not going to entertain as they had a mission. Frankly, neither he or her were in the right place for it.

He neared the bathroom, he didn’t hear the water running and there was no chair. All great signs that he could have a hot shower in peace. He pushed through the door and stepped into the room and moved to the sinks.

He dropped his toiletry bag and turned to get the hot water running and stopped dead in his tracks as Lucy stood in the shower area, completely naked in the steam. She was a beautiful goddess as the steam moved around her body in a sensual manner. She wrung out water out of her hair. It was a beautiful fantasy come to life and then it hit him that this was real and he was staring at her. He involuntarily cleared his throat, Lucy opened her eyes and looked at him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see the chair outside.” Flynn said as he forced his eyes up and turned around. His face and neck burned in embarrassment as he hadn’t meant to gawk. “I’ll go outside.” He bumbled stupidly as he couldn’t believe how quickly he fouled up their working relationship.

“It’s ok, my fault. I forgot the chair.” Lucy said, she mentally smacked her forehead as she scrambled for her kimono. She was mortified she had forgotten the chair but then she saw Flynn’s look on his face when she saw him looking at her.

Normally, she was turned off by a man roving her like a sex toy he wanted to hump. But Flynn had looked at her in a way that made her feel beautiful and vivacious woman. The fact he apologised, got embarrassed and turned around was endearing if not a little amusing. It was incredibly amusing as he had seen it all.

Flynn gave a nod and headed towards the door but the next thing he knew he slipped head over ass and landed on the floor with an ‘Oomph’. Lucy winced as he landed hard and she was sure he smacked his head on the floor.

“Oh Flynn! Are you ok?” She asked as she wrapped her kimono around her and rushed to his side. She knelt on the floor and gingerly touched his skull to see if there was blood.

“Ow, I’ll be fine.” Flynn assured her, his blush deepened to a whole new shade of red. Lucy wondered if it was a sign of a serious injury.

“You have a goose egg forming. Do you have any- Ok” Lucy said as she had been checking him for more breaks when she saw he had an erection. The sweatpants were leaving nothing to the imagination.

“Could you please close your robe.” Flynn told her in a somewhat strained voice, Lucy looked down and saw she was still giving Flynn a show.

“I’m sorry.” She said, she quickly closed her kimono and tied the sash to hold it. She couldn’t help but chuckle at the turn of events and Flynn’s facial expression. That and she had entertained fantasies of him walking in on her in the shower. But none of them ended like this.

“I’m glad you’re finding this amusing.” Flynn told her.

“Don’t worry, I know that back injuries can give men..” she cleared her throat, “Erections.” She said.

“My back is completely fine. I can’t say the same for my head or backside.” Flynn said wryly, his face contorted in pain and Lucy’s amusement fled her.

“Let me help you with it- I mean let’s get you up- sitting up.” She said, Flynn gave her a wry smile as he let her help him sit up. “So, you’re ok?” she asked him, hoping she didn’t make anymore comments about his erection.

“I’ll be ok. I’m sorry that I walked in on you. It was truly an accident.” Flynn said sincerely.

“I know, it’s ok and I’m kind of a little flattered.” She said, Flynn frowned, she looked down at his erection that was not waning at all. “I was feeling a little undervalued given what happened with Wyatt. Like maybe I wasn’t all that given Jessica is well…she’s gorgeous and I’m…” she saw Flynn bemused expression. “I’m going to shut up now. You’d think I hit my head and was suffering possible brain damage.” She said with a nervous laugh, her cheeks burning as she couldn’t believe she had said what she did.

“If I may be so bold to speak honestly.” Flynn said, he had never been such an awkward and enthralling situation before. He was trying to be a gentleman but his thoughts were wayward and his body aroused as Lucy was a Goddess and now, he knew exactly what she looked like naked.

“When haven’t you been honest?” She asked him, he looked at her and she realised he was waiting for permission. She nodded and gestured for him to speak.

“You’re incredibly intelligent and beautiful woman. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their partner. If they don’t see your value then it’s their loss and they never deserved you.” He told her sincerely. Lucy’s heart soared as his compliment as his words were simple but the way he looked her. His tone and body language, it all made her feel special not just on a surface level. It was what she liked about Flynn, there was no artifice and he seemed to truly see her. She couldn’t help herself as she hugged him.

“Thank you.” She told him, as she needed the confidence boost. She felt Flynn’s hand press gently to her back. She pulled back slightly and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.  She looked at him, chemistry between them sparked and pulled on her. She felt herself drawn into his gaze, she licked her lips as she wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

She decided she wasn’t going to let it be a fantasy or a ‘what if’ that haunted her. She kissed him, it was not some soft inquisitive kiss. She kissed him; hot, hard and deep as she craved to be kissed by a man.

She half expected him to freeze or push her away with a polite rejection, but no, he clung to her and gave back as much he took from kiss. She didn’t waste any time as she straddled him. His hands blazed reckless and rough paths on her skin as the dressing gown feel open. She grinded against him, the intoxication and electricity between them building. 

“Hey, I heard a crash- whoa- Hello!” Jiya said, Lucy and Flynn broke apart in surprise at being caught. Luckily, Jiya turned her back to them and even covered her eyes which seemed over the top given she was facing the door.

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Lucy lied out of reflex as she wrapped her kimono tighter around her. She looked to Flynn who’d lifted his knees up to hide his erection.

“I hope not. The floor is feral, I would not have sex on it even if Rufus paid me to. Not that he pays me for sex.” Jiya rambled nervously.

“Good to know.” Flynn said, he and Lucy exchanged looks as they were both breathless. But they smiled, as they had no shame about their kiss or what had nearly happened.  Flynn lowered his legs and leaned back on his hands; looking confident and still very much aroused. Lucy bit her bottom lip as she really wanted to jump him.

“I’m.. are you ok?” Jiya asked, who unbeknownst to the couple had turned around. Now she was gawking at Flynn’s erection.

“My eyes and face are further north.” Flynn told Jiya with a chuckle as he lifted his knees up again to obscure the view of his crotch.

“Right, yes. I’m sorry for looking at your…you know” she waved her hand in the direction of his erection. “By the way, congratulations to both of you.” Jiya said distractedly, it was clear her brain was short circuiting as she spoke with a very controlled tone. Now, she looked like she was trying very hard to keep her eyes on Flynn’s face.

“Thank you?” Flynn asked unsure of how to respond.

“You’re both ok?” Jiya asked them.

“Yes.” Lucy said.

“Ok, I’m going to go now and I’m putting out the chair.” Jiya said as she picked up the chair and took it with her. Once the door closed, Lucy and Flynn laughed as they couldn’t not laugh at the ridiculousness of the moment.

“Come on, you need to get off the floor and get some ice on your head.” Lucy told him, she was about to force him to get off the floor but kissed him again. This time it was slow but still just as passionate. “Just checking.” She said as she pulled away from the kiss. She already missed his lips and the taste of him.

“For what? my pulse?” He asked teasingly.

“If it was real or just a fluke or possibly brain damage.” She said, truthfully, she just wanted to kiss him and see if it was a heated moment or more. She knew with Flynn, it was more.

“I smacked my head not you. But tell me, was it any of those things?” he asked her with a cheeky smile on his lips. It did things to her.

“It needs to be further investigated.” She informed him with a smile.

“Sounds prudent to me.” Flynn deadpanned as he was more than happy to oblige her in her research.


End file.
